Cullen Douglas
Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Cullen Douglas is an American actor. Biography Little is known about Douglas's early life. He began an acting career in 1994. Primarily starring in theater for many years, Douglas made his mark in film and television by creating such fan favorites as The Bird Man on ABC's Grey's Anatomy and Sapo on FOX's Prison Break. As a writer, he was the first recipient of The Humanitas Organization's New Voices initiative, which paired Douglas alongside industry juggernaut Shonda Rhimes. He also wrote and continues to perform across the country in the solo play Afraid to Look Down. On Criminal Minds Douglas portrayed Doctor Tony Wilson in the Season Two episode The Big Game. He reprised the role in the Season Ten episode The Itch. Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2007-2014) TV episodes - Doctor Tony Wilson *The Possession of Michael King (2014) as Mortician *Major Crimes (2014) as Minister *Caper (2014) as The Landlord (2 episodes) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2014) as Edison Po (3 episodes) *Kickin' It (2013) as Farmer Jebediah Prachet *Scandal (2012-2013) as Steve Doherty (3 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2007-2013) as Doctor Bob Richardson/Mr. Arnold (2 episodes) *Dark Wall (2012) as Dr. diendes *The Mentalist (2011) as Vince Candide *CSI: NY (2010) as Gerald Gordon *Psych (2010) as Doctor Tony Mallon *The Forgotten (2010) as 208 *True Blood (2009) as Mitch Merlotte *Deadland (2009) as Nathaniel *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. (2009) as Dr. Sickinger *Private Practice (2008) as Hal Jarvis *Without a Trace (2008) as Gerald Back *Shark (2008) as Peter Mirsky *The Riches (2008) as Ulysses Gillard *Shuttle (2008) as Andy *Prison Break (2007) as Sapo *Passions (2006) as Shady Guy *Deadwood (2006) as Committee Man/Bank Customer (2 episodes) *After Midnight: Life Behind Bars (2006) as Larry Burns *Bones (2006) as Harry Tepper, M.E. *The Shield (2006) as Dr. Lesser *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Manager *Charmed (2005) as Imp Master *Strong Medicine (2005) as Lab Tech Tom Abrams (2 episodes) *Wanted (2005) as Nelson *Six Feet Under (2005) as Mr. Clarington *Gotham Cafe (2005) as Gúy (short) *Alias (2005) as Jimmy *Scrubs (2004-2005) as Patrick/Two O'Clock Man (2 episodes) *Las Vegas (2004) as Schmee *ER (2004) as Marvin *Small Town Conspiracy (2003) as Hotel Clerk *Boomtown (2003) as Arnold Rabjohn *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) as Suliban Soldier *Sunshine State (2002) as Jefferson Cash *Big Trouble (2002) as Fly by Air Captain Justin Hobart *Love Liza (2002) as Cashier at Pancake House *Going to California (2001) as Tom Fish *Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) as Johnny *Sheena (2000) as Lazier *The Buse (2000) as New (short) *The Crew (2000) as Young Man *Grapevine (2000) as Desk Clerk *The Steve Harvey Show (2000) as Arthur *RollerJam (1999) as Hans *Making Waves (1998) as Mr. Perkins *Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998) as Bola Guy *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as BOOSTER (TV miniseries) *Kenan & Kel (1997) as Nervous Robber *Big Bag (1996) as Bernard *The Limits of Thermal Travelling (1995) as Dennis Hayes *All That (1994) as Mr. Bulbus External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors